


Sea Bridge

by Alien_jeruk



Series: Angin Lembut Di September [30]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Jalan yang takkan pernah berubah, itulah masa depan bagi Ren."... Demi merayakan pernikahan kita di kampung halamanku," Ren tersenyum sambil menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Nozomu.





	Sea Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro the Animation belong to Tsukino Talent Production.
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated for September.
> 
>  
> 
> With prompt day 30 : Living Together.

Sinar lembayung senja terlihat dari celah ranting pohon yang sudah hampir sepenuhnya kehilangan helai daun-daunnya. Langit yang ikut berwarna kekuningan. Dan aroma bunga khas yang hanya tumbuh di desa. Juga semak berbunga putih yang berukuran kecil sepanjang beberapa kaki.

 

Duduk berdua pada pagar rumah yang sudah resmi mereka miliki sekarang. Dan menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus pelan menerbangkan anak-anak rambut yang nakal. Ren yang menyender pada Nozomu. Waktu santai yang akhirnya tiba.

 

"Ne Nozomu,"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Tidak jadi, hehe?." Ren menggeleng sambil tertawa pelan.

 

Masih teringat jelas dalam pikiran mereka berdua, terutama Ren tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini.

 

.

.

.

 

Pada pagi hari yang datang dan membuat mereka terburu-buru bangun dari tempat tidur. Salah siapakah yang sebenarnya tadi malam mengganti jarum alarm jam seenaknya, malah membuat Ren terkekeh sendiri.

 

Dan pemandangan dari jendela mobil, melaju cepat melewati jembatan menuju ke arah pelabuhan yang cukup ramai. Dengan berbagai lalu lalang aktifitas orang-orang dan juga kapal-kapal besar berseling feri dan kapal kayu nelayan. Burung layang-layang putih yang terbang bebas seperti memanasi mereka untuk segera menikmati aroma laut yang khas pada musim gugur. Pada hari terakhir bulan September. Dari sini laut terlihat sangat biru.

 

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu untuk mengangkat dan memindahkan koper kecil milik Ren, Nozomu yang memakai kaus pendek bercardigan cokelat serta sepatu kets bermotif gingham masih sempat berswafoto bersama Ren kemudian. Melalui antrean yang tak panjang, mengecek tiket untuk penyeberangan dengan feri lalu saatnya untuk naik ke kapal.

 

Dari geladak yang dibatasi oleh pembatas baja bercat putih, Ren mampu melihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Dari tempatnya berada kilauan cahaya yang menyebar di atas ombak kecil seperti menyebar indah. Dan bayangan kapal serta pulau tempatnya lahir terlihat bercampur dengan biru air laut.

 

"Ke manapun jalan ini, selalu... Selalu menuju ke masa depan," ujar Ren sambil menyelipkan sisi rambut ke belakang telinga kanan.

 

"Sudah berapa tahun ya, aku tidak pulang ke kampung halaman?,' dalam sebuah lamunan terpancar dalam iris biru Ren yang identik dengan warna hamparan biru yang dalam di bawah kapal. Nozomu menengok kepadanya kemudian menepuk jari jemari yang berpegangan erat pada pagar pembatas.

 

Kemudian Nozomu ikut menyadarkan diri pada pembatas itu namun dengan posisi sudah menempeli Ren yang bahkan menurut Nozomu yang mulai menerka apakah suara degupan jantungnya sudah terdengar sampai ke telinganya sendiri, "Aku juga canggung."

 

Lalu diiringi latar musik dari deburan ombak, matahari yang semakin meninggi dan juga tawa bahagia anak kecil dari belakang punggung. Tak melupakan kapal kecil nan jauh di cakrawala.

 

"Sejak saat itu, seandainya ku katakan pada semua teman-temanku," Ren yang sudah membuyarkan lamunannya, mengedipkan mata dan ikut memandang ke arah kapal berlayar merah yang jauh.

 

"Hmn?,"Nozomu menyahut penasaran.

 

"Hehehe, mereka pasti akan ribut ingin menjemput kita." Detik setelah Ren melanjutkan ucapannya, membuat Nozomu langsung mengambil foto mereka berdua lagi.

 

"Jarak antara mimpi dan kenyataan dulu, tapi sekarang Renn... Bukan-bukan, kekasihku akhirnya menghubungkanku dengan kampung halamannya, kan." Ren mewek kemudian memeluk Nozomu.

 

Terus begitu hingga kapal sampai di pelabuhan pulau tujuan dan mereka turun.

 

Birai yang ditempeli kerang, kedai-kedai penjajak pernak-pernik serta kegiatan yang semakin lenggang. Berkesinambungan dengan layangan ikan koi sisa festival hari anak dan juga senyum yang tak kunjung pudar dari dari paras Ren seperti menular pada Nozomu yang ada di sampingnya.

 

Mereka berjalan dari pelabuhan menuju ke arah pemukiman yang ada di tengah pulau. Melintasi jalan keluar ujung cahaya dari bawah jembatan.

 

Dan kota kecil yang dominan dengan bangunan putih pun terlihat. Terlihat seperti bertumpuk-tumpuk memenuhi bukit besar diselingi pepohonan kemerahan. Pemandangan nostalgic yang teringat lagi.

 

"Kota ini sudah menjadi lebih mudah sekarang," Ren berkomentar sambil mengamati dengan serius pada beberapa mobil kecil yang melintas, pada jalan raya yang sudah sepenuhnya beraspal dan juga jembatan beton yang dulunya adalah jembatan kayu. Dan mulai berpikir apakah ia mengingat masa mudanya saat tinggal di sana kala kecil dulu.

 

Mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan sepanjang jalan. Membalas sapaan ramah dari beberapa orang lanjut usia yang tengah menikmati waktu mereka. Jangan lupakan raut penuh kebahagiaan yang terpampang dari setiap wajah yang mampu mereka lihat. Berhenti di depan kedai kopi kecil kemudian memesan satu gelas es susu.

 

Ren morogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan tiket searah yang tadi sempat dirobek separuhnya oleh kru kapal bagian tiket sebagai tanda mereka adalah penumpang resmi. Tak lupa berencana untuk menarik koper kosong miliknya yang sejak turun dari kapal feri tadi berada dalam pegangan tangan kanan Nozomu yang tak menggenggam tangannya saat berjalan. Ah tiba-tiba perasaannya menghangat, dan pipinya merona.

 

'Jalan yang takkan pernah berubah, Itulah masa depan bagiku,' batin Ren yang merasakan bagaimana bahagianya rasa meleburkan rindu pada suatu masa. Ditambah ia takkan sendirian mulai sekarang, ia yang sudah berani memastikan diri pada dunia.

 

Memilih melanjutkan mimpi ke luar lingkungan tempat ia nyaman dan melakukan hal yang ingin dilakukan, tak ada penyesalan bagi Ren kala itu sampai sekarang, sampai detik yang hanya akan berisi hal-hal penuh kenangan juga kasih sayang.

 

"Saat itu seperti apakah hal yang kucari?,"

 

"Pasti bukan hal yang ada di sini." Nozomu menyahut seenaknya sendiri setelah menyedot habis es yang Ren pegang. Semakin membuat si surai kelabu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman yang sudah membuat matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit di awal musim panas.

 

.

.

.

 

Saat itu Ren tak dapat menemukannya, sesuatu yang hanya ada di pulau ini.

 

Sekarang akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ada tempat untuknya kembali pada akhirnya disaat semua mimpi sudah teraih, ketika semua perasaan sudah berbalas dan dinding pembatas diri yang akhirnya runtuh. Pada jam dia dicintai dengan tulus, walau terlihat agak aneh. 

 

"Kuyakin itu demi merayakan pernikahan kita di kampung halaman...."

 

Di kala mentari terbenam, saat beranda rumah mereka ikut memerah. Nozomu mengakhiri pembicaraan yang nostalgic dengan tenang sembari mencium diri Ren yang pipinya sudah dialiri air mata kebahagian miliknya sendiri. Tak apa di detik ini hanya untuk mereka sendiri, karna detik yang lain pasti bisa di bagi juga. Yah walau kemungkinan Nozomu yang semakin menjadi saat memonopoli diri Ren seutuhnya lusa nanti. 

 

Mereka berdua akan hidup bersama selamanya mulai saat ini. Di pulau kampung halaman Ren, dan upacara pernikahan esok lusa dengan teman-teman dekat mereka yang akan hadir dan memberikan ucapan selamat serta kebahagiaan yang terpancar bagai matahari.

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ne...
> 
>  
> 
> Dengan adanya part ini, maka Alien mengumumkan bahwa series Angin Lembut di September selesai... Hiks.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy birthday Jeyuk Boy KenKen.
> 
>  
> 
> Alien ucapkan terima kasih untuk semuanya, reader semua, terima kasih untuk Kudos koment dan juga yang telah meluangkan waktu gabutnya membaca ini. 
> 
>  
> 
> Alien ucapkan juga terima kasih untuk teman-teman Alien di FB dan twitter juga di semua tempat. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya, tanpa dukungan itu air mata Alien pasti sia-sia. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tak lupa terima kasih kepada Fandom tercinta Tsukino Talent Production, terima kasih kepada empus yang sering memberikan plot yang manis...
> 
>  
> 
> Terima kasih untuk semuanya ne...


End file.
